Sheep Pursuit (Eid Al-Fitr Special)
This is the Ahmad 15 (Rebooted), Fitr Eid Special. 'And even though Eating Sheep is an Adha Eid tradition, I added it anyway. :) To All Muslims I know or don't know on this wiki, Happy Eid! Also, special thanks to my friend in real life, Omar, for inspiration, who actually does look like a Sheep. :P Note: Due to this being an islamic holiday special (Fitr Eid in exact), this will reflect that. The next episode is Hate Father, Hate Son, and the previous is Meet Team B. Plot We open up in Ahmad's town. Zein and Oussama are tied to a tree surrounded by Stone Creatures. Zein, mimicking Oussama: "It's barely 30 minutes without Ahmad, what could possibly go wrong?!" Oussama: Shut up. Charmcaster in a cloak is floating above. Charmcaster: Where is Saati?! Oussama: We told you! He's at the mosque, it's Friday's Prayer! Zein: Which is kinda the only prayer that HAS to be made at the mosque, for males only. Charmcaster: If you want me to believe you, then why aren't you with him? Zein: Well... Somebody has to stay to keep an eye on the city during that time and Ahmad NEVER volanteers for this guarding shift. Suddenly, Charmcaster is hit with an Ultraviolet ray but she raises a mana shield. Chromastone: I go to the mosque for 30 minutes and I find all this? Charmcaster: Attack! The Stone Creatures charge at Chromastone, but he smacks down his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming. ''Theme Song! Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Humungousaur tackles down some stone creatures, destroying them. He lifts two and throws them at some others, destroying them. Humungousaur leaps up and siesmic smashes into some Stone Creatures. He punches two in the chest, destroying them. Humungousaur roars then sweeps some with his tail, destroying them. He has destroyed every single Stone Creature. Zein: That was wierd. Oussama: Yeah, he beat'em in a few moments. Charmcaster: UH! Charmcaster fires a mana beam at Humungousaur, sending him flying at the tree Zein and Oussama are in. The smoke fades. Zein is revealed to have zipped away before impact and Stone Oussama is actually crushed. Humungousaur gets up and finds Stone Oussama forcefully in his own crater. Stone Oussama: Ouch. Humugousaur: Alright, let's bring on the burn! Humungousaur smacks down his Ultimatrix, transforming into Murk Upchuck. Murk Upchuck: Upchuck? Come on, Ultimatrix, I'm fasting! Murk Upchuck smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Murk Upchuck's skin turns white and is replaced with Perk Upchuck's skin. Perk Upchuck: Rrrriiight. Like this is any different! Perk Upchuck smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Metal grows up on his mouth, granting him a large jaw. Robot Arms attach Eatle Body Parts on him in a car factory building manor. Eatle: Eatle?! Ultimatrix, really? We pan over to see Zein countering a beam fired by Charmcaster with Nueroshock, while Oussama is battling some Stone Creatures Charmcaster summoned. Zein: Ahmad, not helping! Eatle: Right. Come on, Swampfire! Eatle smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Armordrillo. Armodrillo: ARMODRILLO! Armodrillo pumps his jackhammers and punches the ground, creating a shockwave that destroys all the Stone Creatures. He charges at Charmcaster, who fires a mana blast at Armodrillo sending him flying at a tree. Zein cycles around Charmcaster, attempting to create a tornado, but Charmcaster realeases a mana wave, sending Zein flying at Oussama, knocking them both out. Armodrillo moves underground. He comes out in front of Charmcaster, then punches her in the chest, ssending her flying to the ground, with her stomach begining to bleed heavily. Blood draws out from her mouth. Charmcaster: I'll get my revenge on you someday! Charmcaster teleports away. Zein: Just like that? That was... Easy. Armodrillo reverts. Ahmad: A Talpaedan like Armodrillo, packs a punch 100 times stronger than a human can with a metal glove. Zein: That absolutely hurt. Oussama: You should seriously stop attacking her with super strong attacks. Ahmad: Well, Ok. Does NRG count? Meanwhile, in some sort of Farm, several sheep are readied to be slain. A guy is working on some sort of document with him. Guy: Great. Today is the last day of Ramadan and tommorow is the Eid. Which is the overflow time of our work, Wassim. Slaying Sheep and eating them is a religional tradition for every Adha Eid, but now, in Fitr Eid, I don't think people still wouldn't. The guy next to him, probably named Wassim looks at his papers and notes. Wassim: Yup, we got fifty sheep to slay and sell. 50 times 100 Dollars. 5 thousand dollars for one day. Man, that's awesome. Voice: I will not let you treat beings like Sheep like that. They turn around, seeing Dr. Animo. Guy: Says who, old man? Dr. Animo: Says them. Dr. Animo whistles and all the sheep loung forward in a fighting stance. Wassim and the Other guy stare in awe. Dr. Animo: Attack! The sheep pounce forward, eventually cornering Guy and Wassim. Wassim: Hey, chill out, man, what do you tell the sheep to gain their trust so easy? Dr. Animo rotates the thing on his chest, and he fires a red beam from his helmet at the entire crowd of sheep, mutating them all. They are grown larger, too. Guy: Youch! Man! What did you do to them? Dr. Animo: Humans eat Sheep, but now, it's time for it to work the other way round. Dr Animo gestures the sheep to charge at the men, and they eat them. Later at sunset, Ahmad's Family is on the table, about to start eating, though nobody starts eatin at all. Everybody utters something for a little then either drinks a sap of water or eats a Date (food). Then, everybody starts eating. A moment later, Ahmad's Plumber Badge beeps. Ahmad's father: Do not Answer. No leaving during Iftar, Ahmad. Ahmad: Ok. Suddenly, his father's own Plumber Badge beeps. Ahmad's Father: Must be something urgent. (Ahmad begins tto get up) But that doesn't mean you're leaving during our last iftar. And besides, tommorow's the Eid. If you leave now, you will not get an Eidiyya. (An Eidiyya is a small ammount of money that older people give to younger people as tradition during an Eid) Ahmad sits down and begins eating. Suddenly, the enitre building shakes and both Plumber Badges beep rapidly. Ahmad: Ultra Urgent. The Building shakes again and a boulder is thrown through the wall, to fall right in front of the table. Everybody gets up from eating. Ahmad's father nods to Ahmad. Ahmad runs towards the hole in the wall and prepares to jump. Ahmad's Mother: AHMAD! Transform first, maybe you got a wrong guy?! Ahmad: Right. Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Murk Upchuck. Murk Upchuck: UPCHUCK!! Murk Upchuck jumps out through the hole, then extends his tongues, wrapping them around some sort of flagpole. He swings over and lands on the ground, safe and sound. He sees the Mutant Sheep biting large boulders from the ground and spitting them back at the building. Upchuck: Thank God Fasting is over! Upchuck extends his tongues and eats several sheep, then spits out energy balls in the sky as fireworks. He runs towards several other sheep and eats them in one swallow. His stomach grumbles and forcefully fires a super strong laser blast at the sky, creating several fireworks. Murk Upchuck reverts. Ahmad burps. Ahmad: This compensates for skipping Iftar. Several other Mutant Sheep charge at Ahmad with boulders in their mouthes. They fire their boulders at Ahmad. When the smoke clears we see the boulders being reflected back at them because of a tornado by XLR8. XLR8 stops running and slides up his visor. XLR8: Should'a went Eatle at them. So much Sheep MUST be eaten. Suddenly, a lot more Mutant Sheep come in, lead by Dr. Animo riding on one. XLR8: Animo? The Mutant Sheep army stops. Two twins-who were the only ones stupid, errgh, brave enough to stay and watch the fight-gasp and then run around in circles because of panic before their heads slam together and getting knocked out. Dr. Animo, through Megaphone: PEOPLE OF EARTH! I AM DOCTOR ANIMO, THE FUTURE RULER OF EARTH, AND BY SO, I AM GOING TO GET REVENGE FOR THE SHEEP! EVERY EID, YOU PEOPLE, MUSLIMS MOSTLY, SLAY AND EAT THOUSANDS OF HUNDREDS OF SHEEP! AND NOW, I MUTATED YOUR SHEEP! AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE, HUMANS EAT SHEEP, BUT NOW, IT'S TIME FOR IT TO HAPPEN THE OTHER WAY ROUND. ATTACK!!! The sheep charge forward at the city, eating people left and right. XLR8: Psychopath. XLR8 dashes forward, and throws some sheep into a pile, he then dashes forward and saves some people from Boulders. XLR8: This is taking me nowhere. Wait, It's not the King that is dang He jumps forward and dasrous, his pawns are the threat. And the army is not weak, as the weakness is only king! He charges at Dr. Animo, attempting to uppercut him but-he reverts. Ahmad: Oh man! Dr, Animo grabs Ahmad from his arm and lifts him high up. Ahmad: Let me go! Dr. Animo: I was waiting for this moment. A person with less experience than Tennyson wielding his Ultimatrix. Now, I can devolve all the sheep in the world to use them to conquer this planet. As my current army is only about 120 sheep. Ahmad: You don't understand! This is an Eid Tradition! And besides, God allowed us to eat Sheep and slay them, though under certain rules, of which these people absolutely follow. Dr. Animo: Lies. Ahmad: No they aren't. (pause) Great! My plan worked! Dr. Animo: What plan? Ahmad: Stalling you! Ahmad hits the Ultimatrix against Dr. Animo's face, transforming into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! Fasttrack kicks Dr. Animo in the face repeatedly, then dashes off. He runs up a building and stands in a way he can see everything. Fasttrack: Hope this works! Fasttrack hits his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad grows bulky as some sort of copper surrounds his body. Black lines grow on certain parts of his body. A circle appears on his chest, revealing some Gears. Ahmad: CLOCKWORK! A green aura envelops every sheep and time goes rapidly for them, evolving them again. The Aura disappears and Clockwork fires a time ray at Dr. Animo's Trans-Mudelator, aging it to dust. Dr. Animo: NOO!!! Clockwork then rewinds the time forward to some time in the morning when the sun is just coming up. Clockwork hits his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming into Brainstorm. Brainstorm levitates all the sheep in the air and smacks his symbol, transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم, سبحان الذي حلّل ذبحك! (Transliteration: "Bismillah Al Rahman Al Raheem, Sobhan Allathy hallalak lil Thabh!" It's actually a phrase said by the '''muslim sheep slayer before slaying the sheep in the Islamic Culture) Before the Sheep fall entirely, Diamondhead fires Diamond shards at every Sheep's neck, cutting the NECK and slaying it. People charge at the Sheep and start carrying them away. Diamondhead: Free Sheep everyone! Diamondhead transforms into Jetray and flies at Dr. Animo. He grabs him by the shirt and dashes forward. He drops him in front of some Police Officers. Jetray: Now would you excuse me, I don't want to miss the Eid Prayer! Jetray dashes forward towards a mosque. The End of Special! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Citizens *Ahmad's Family *Farmers **Wassim **Unnamed Farmer Villians *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo (first appearance in Ahmad 15) *Dr. Animo's Mutant Sheep Aliens Used By Ahmad *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Upchuck (first appearance) **Murk Upchuck (x2; first time was a cameo and an accidental transformation; selected alien was either Swampfire, Heatblast, or NRG) **Perk Upchuck (cameo) *Eatle (cameo) *Armodrillo (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire *XLR8 *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Brainstorm *Diamondhead *Jetray Trivia .........................................._...___........._.................... .....................|_|../\..|).|).\/...|_.|..|..|).....|_.|..|............... .....................|.|./..\.|..|..|....|..|..|..|\.....|_.|.(|............... Category:Episodes Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Special Episodes